HATE & LOVE
by WolframAdmirer22
Summary: Yuri embraces Wolfram, but he suddenly says he HATEs the blonde! What does he means by that? [YUURAM]


Title: _HATE & LOVE_

Author: _WolframAdmirer22_

Genre: _Romance_

Summary: _Yuri embraces Wolfram and suddenly says that he HATEs him! What does he means by that? R&R&R (Read&Rate&Review)…!!!_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and any of its characters… (Although I wish to own Wolfram… he…he…! __ )_

* * *

Wolfram is folding some of his clothes and stuffs and packing them into his khaki coloured baggage. He and Yuri will be going to Earth, to meet Yuri's parents and confess to them about their engagement. Wolfram smiles. Something wonderful just emerged into his mind. He had waited for so long for Yuri to admit his undying love for him. Wolfram had just achieved what he'd always dreamt of a few days ago. And now, they will be going to Earth, to bring this great news to Shoma, Jennifer and Shori.

Wolfram is organizing his loveable pink nightgown into position when all of a sudden, the silence has been broken. Someone knocks the door of his room. Wolfram is awake from his sweet thoughtful memory. The door of the room was opened and a raven-haired boy stood in. He stands still on the doorstep. His iris eyes stare at Wolfram. The boy is admiring how beautiful Wolfram is and how lucky for him to have a fiancé like the blonde.

Wolfram glares at him. "What are you looking at?" Ask Wolfram. He was just trying to start a conversation with Yuri as the other boy is so silence.

"Nothing! I'm just admiring you. You know something Wolfram, you're so beautiful," Yuri smiles superciliously.

Wolfram flushes. But he answers quickly, "I knew that! You've told me more than a gazillion of times before." "But…"

"Huh??"

"I don't want you to love me just for that." Wolfram stops packing for a while. He walks towards the dusty window, feeling sorrow. He's waiting…, waiting for an answer.

Yuri, realizing that he had somehow hurts the blonde's heart, feeling a bit distress. "No, no… of course not! You're more than that! I love you because you are you. Nothing can change the fact that I love you… so… much…!"

"Yeah?? And why should I believe you, cheater??"

"Isn't it obvious?? He…he…," Yuri didn't have a good answer for that. For him, love isn't something that can be expressed through words. He just looks down to his pair of shiny black shoes.

Wolfram feels a bit guilty for his harsh words. It didn't even occur to him on the first place to make Yuri feels uneasy.

"…mmm… Ulrike had opened a portal for us at the pond, and Murata will be waiting for us on the other side. He hasn't told my family about us coming to Earth, because… I said I want it to be a surprise."

This is actually Wolfram's second trip to the planet called Earth. The last time was only a few months ago. But, it's already a few years ago in Shin Makoku.

"So…, how's Earth?? I mean, the last time I remember, it was full of interesting…"

Yuri snaps immediately, "Owh, right! The foods are still great. And there are many wonderful places to visit, just like before. And…, owh yes! It's spring time on Earth. We should really have a picnic under the Sakura tree… and…"

"I mean… the ladies… and men too… There must be many pretty and sexy girls on Earth, right? I bet you might have a dozen of girlfriends there!"

"Ha...ha...ha...! Looks like you got that right… I mean about the girls, not the fact that I have somebody else. But, no matter how seductive they are, you're still hotter!"

And Yuri takes a few steps closer towards Wolfram.

"And you suppose me to fall for that… huh, Yuri?? What are you…," Wolfram was unable to finish his sentence. He is speechless. His body temperature suddenly rises as the Maou embraces him from behind.

The Maou starts to talk to him with a very soft and gentle voice, "Hey, chill out! Why are you so mean? Believe me, my heart can only be filled by a person named Wolfram Von Bielefelt. And that's you!"

"Yuri… you're acting weird…"

"Remember. Just remember. I will always HATE you." Yuri leans his face to Wolfram's head.

"Hate??"

"_**H**appy to be with you ; **A**lways wanna touch you ; **T**hankful to own you ; and **E**ternity to love you_."

Wolfram curves a sweet smile, a smile that's only for his Yuri and wraps his hands round Yuri's hands who's still embracing his waist so tightly.

"Yuri…"

"I don't wanna let go… and I will never let you go," and with that, Yuri places a tender kiss on Wolfram's pale cheek.

"You're blushing, aren't you??"

And yes indeed, Wolfram is blushing.

"I HATE you too, Yuri. HATE you so… so… much! And I will always LOVE you." Wolfram tightens his grips of Yuri's hands.

"It's not just love." "Then, what is it?" Curiosity fills Yuri's head.

"_**L**onging to hold and hug you ; **O**wning you made me satisfied ; **V**igorous when you're near ; **E**nsure to love you forever… and ever_."

"I see."

"Yuri!"

"Yes, my love?"

"I really like it when you hug me like this. It feels really warm." He turns his face to Yuri. His emerald eyes are full of lust, and Yuri seems to know what to give him.

"Yuri, I'm all yours."

"I knew!" Yuri gives Wolfram a lewd look. The blonde looks at him straight into his enticing eyes. Yuri let go of Wolfram's waist before seizing the blonde's lustful lips and kiss him. Wolfram is so shocked although he already expected Yuri to do so. Wolfram shuts his eyes. Yuri's kiss is truly irresistible. This is what he had longing for since the first time he became the Maou's fiancé. As their lips meet their partner's, they can't think of anything else. In this world, only two of them exist.

They are so passionate especially as they start to play their tongues in each other's mouth while their hands run wild, touching each other's torsos. Owh, how they wish this could last. They could only let go of their partner when they begin to gasp for air.

"Is it just me, or is it really getting hot in here?" Wolfram groans in a seductive way. "Well, you can say so," Yuri smirks as if he already knew what the other boy wants.

Wolfram unbuttons his shirt till it exposes the pale skin of his neck and almost his shoulders. Yuri pushes Wolfram against the wall and puts his soft hands under Wolfram's armpits. He then began to lick and kiss Wolfram's neck and jaw sensually and tenderly, over and over again. Wolfram moans, making Yuri 'does it' even more menacingly. Wolfram bites his lip and tries not to move.

"You're so delicious! You taste so great, Wolf."

Yuri is very passionate that he accidentally bites Wolfram's neck which is very sensitive to him.

"Ouch! Yuri… that hurts! Please… stop… please… I'm begging you… stop it, Yuri! Stop it!"

"Sorry!"

The bite leaves the blonde a swell.

They stare at each other for a few seconds that seems to be so long. Wolfram then tries to avoid Yuri's looks.

"Hey, I've got to pack!"

"Owh, yeah! Wolf, sorry…"

"Why?" Wolfram takes out a small bottle of green ointment from his bed side drawer and pours a little of it to his fingers before scrubbing it at his swell. The blonde then button his shirt. Yuri just watches him.

"Well, don't you think I… I was kinda… took advantage of you? Sorry for misbehave. It must be painful. "

"Yuri, don't say that! You sound so regretful, as if you never want that to happen." Wolfram puts the ointment back into the drawer.

"No… it's not that! Anyway, sorry coz I hurt you. Wasn't on purpose but I was so… lusting over you."

Wolfram smiles at Yuri. "You'd just give me what I'd always desire in all this while, from the man I love."

"Don't care if I get hurt, I just want us to move on. I'm yours didn't I said so?"

Yuri doesn't say anything.

"But still.., thanks Yuri! …For… wanting to touch me…" Yuri smiles sheepishly. "Don't mention it."

"I guess, you might wanna wait for me outside, at the pond?"

"No, I'll just wait for you here. I realized…, looking at you really really bring me peace. A satisfaction like no other!" Yuri leans himself against the wall beside the door.

**XXX**

Wolfram zips his baggage. "I'm done, wimp! Now, let's just get going."

Wolfram walks passes Yuri, towards the exit, with his left hand holding his baggage, when he suddenly feels a gentle hand grabs his other hand. "Let's walk together," and Wolfram replies the invitation with a simple, yet heart-warming smile.

"Give me the baggage. Let me carry it for you."

They walk together off the room, holding hands. Sometimes later, Wolfram grips Yuri's right arm and leans his head on Yuri's shoulder.

"Wolf dear, do you know what my four favorite words are? Those words are really beautiful…"

"Well, I can't guess. What are they then?"

"I love you, Wolfram!"

Wolfram is so touched at that time that he stops his legs from walking and causing Yuri to stop too. He looks at Yuri.

"You've been so loving to me today, Yuri. I'm soo happy… soo, soo happy…" Yuri can see the blonde's deep-as-an-ocean eyes are going to soak with tears…, tears of happiness. "Hey, don't cry. Your tears will make me melt. You don't want me to melt like ice, won't you?" Wolfram laughs a lil bit. "Sorry, I was getting so emotional."

"There…, there… Let me wipe away the tears from the cute face of yours. Now, smile for me, Wolf."

Wolfram wraps his arms round Yuri's neck and hugs him.

"Yuri, I love you too!" He smiles…

"And I love you even more than you can ever imagine, my Wolfram."

And they keep on walking. It's the start of a brand new life.

* * *

A/N : Well, what do u think?? I've told you this is my 1st fanfic ever, so please… please... please… RATE & REVIEW!!!

I wanna know how I am doing so far. If it isn't good enough, I promise to make some improvements, so, R&R NEEDED!!! 

I prefer nice reviews but harsh comments r also welcome! 

And… 1 more question, should I make a sequel of this story?


End file.
